A Very Hot Holiday
by Becky1324
Summary: Spencer and Ashley go on holiday for two weeks with the gang. They are incredible happy but can anything come break them apart. This is the first time I've written anything so go easy on it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late on a Thursday night; we were at the airport and had been for four hours now. Our plane was supposed to board at ten o' clock but had been delayed for a couple of hours.

The whole gang were in the shopping area of the airport waiting for the plane. The boys: Aiden and Glen had wondered off into the arcade. This left Madison, Chelsi, Ashley and I sitting in seats in the corner of the room. Ashley is currently sitting on my lap, her head resting on my chest playing with strands of my long blonde hair with one hand and the other is tracing patterns on my stomach over my shirt.

We've been together since the middle of sophomore year. We're spending two weeks abroad in Spain before senior year. A holiday abroad seemed like the perfect thing to do with the past year having been anything but perfect. We had to sneak around and hide from my mum, who when she found out tried to break us apart. My Dad, being the great man that he is put a stop to it and now she is being somewhat supportive. Also Ashley's dad is this massive celebrity rockstar, who after seventeen years of not being with his daughter decides to take her away on a rock tour with him. There were a few fights and arguments after that: between Ashley and her dad, Ashley's mum and her dad and even though I hate to say it Ashley and I got a few rounds in as well. Anyway she managed to convince him that she needed to stay in one place at least until she finishes her education.

So now that everyone is caught up back to the present. I'm incredibly frustrated waiting for this pane and my incredibly hot girlfriend is making me another kind of frustrated. With the hand making patterns on my stomach she is moving underneath my top. She is now tracing patterns around my belly button, whilst she moves her mouth to my neck and her hot breathe is making me shiver. After doing this she decides to graze her teeth against the side of my neck she then pokes her tongue out to lick and suck where her teeth had just been.

She moves up to my ear and sucks my lobe into her mouth making me close my eyes and just enjoy the sensation. When I open my eyes again I meet her perfect deep brown ones and she has a hint of a smile on her telling me she loves the way she affects my body. Then Aiden comes running back over and take up the seat next to us and the moment is lost. At least that's what I thought but Ashley but Ashley was not giving up that easily and decides to whisper in my ear.

"I want you so bad, Spence" she whispers sweetly while giving me her nose crinkling smile. "Let's go to the bathroom, we'll be really quick".

"Charming" I whisper back to her "We can't we'll be boarding any minute now".

She replies with "no we won't it'll be ages yet" she forgets that for the past hour that she's been trying to comfort me about the plane saying it will be any minute now.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time" I tell her, trying my best to look upset with her. She cuddles back into me knowing that she has lost, and then she moves her fingers swiftly down to the button of m jeans and starts to undo them.

"What do you think you're doing" I gasp out putting my hands over to stop her.

With a sweet smile on her face she says "You're my girlfriend I should be able to have my way with you".

I laugh "and do I not have a say in this?" she replies simply with a no and continues doing what she was doing earlier and nibbles at my pulse point and I can't help but feel really turned on right now. After an internal debate I decide the plane probably will still be ages and let go of the hand still on my buttons. I tell the group we are just running to the toilet, they reply with grunts of ok and I grab Ashley's hand dragging her behind me knowing that she has this smug smile on her face. When we hear Madison from behind us "Wait! Girls we're finally boarding" and the both of us grown and walk back to the group with defeated looks on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I thought about what the plane journey would be like this was not how I imagined it especially with the way Ashley was behaving during the wait. This was why I was so in love with the girl, she had so many different sides to her personality. There was the confident, sexy side which we saw earlier and now this vulnerable, innocent side and trust me when I say she has so many more.

She is currently in the window seat about four rows from the front. I'm in the middle seat and Chelsi is next to me with Madison and the boys in the row behind. She is squeezing my hand so tightly that it is actually starting to hurt, while I do my best to comfort her by rubbing my hand up and down her arm. Just as she starts to relax my ass of a brother starts shouting and rocking her seat. Turning around I yell at him to stop, just as a member of the cabin crew comes along, telling us that if we are any more trouble she'll kick us off before we even take off. The ass just giggles an apology and winks at the girl. He probably thinks she was just using this as an excuse to talk to him. After about ten minutes we take off with Ashley squeezing my hand harder; if that's even possible.

"See we're still in the air" I whisper in her ear when the plane starts to steady and the seat belt sign is removed.

"I know I was just scared, Spence" Ashley says back.

"I know baby but we're going to be fine now. We've got a long journey ahead of us and we can do anything you want". I follow with an "anything" and a wiggle of my eyebrows.

She just looks at me cutely and says "can we just watch a film and cuddle".

I smile "of course baby. Anything you want".

We watch three films during the journey with my head resting on Ashley's shoulder and her running fingers up and down my thigh. As she is doing this I can't help but think back to earlier at the airport and how ready I was to have her fingers in another place.

"You smell so good, Ash" I mumble as I breathe into her neck.

"I taste even better" she replies cheekily. She knows exactly how to get me going. But I know she won't take it any further because she struggled to even go to the toilet earlier; still it can't hurt to try, right?

"I'm going to need to test that for myself" and I lick along her jaw line.

"Spence, Stop teasing me!"

"Yeah, like you stopped when I asked you earlier. It's your own fault for getting me worked up".

After this I think she might have given up. I turn her head to look at me and stare into her eyes before leaning forward and kissing her. She responds by moving her lips along with mine. After a few moments progress is going too slow so I push my tongue forward licking her bottom lip and asking for entrance, which she allows and our tongues gently move together. She tastes so good against me that I can't help it. I'm craving more of her so moving my hand to her shirt I start opening her buttons enough so that my hands can gently caress her breasts. I squeeze and massage her left and then move onto her right which causes her to moan into my mouth.

I lift my head away for a few seconds to make sure Chelsi is still asleep and we aren't drawing too much attention to ourselves but its' still early in the morning and people are asleep. I turn back to Ashley and see her staring at me with a small pout on her face. This is soon removes as I go back to squeezing her breast. She leans back in her chair with her eyes closed. I continue my efforts and just watch as she comes undone by my simple action.

Going back to her neck I nip and suck, throwing in the occasional bite, but not hard enough to leave any mark, I'm going to save that for late when we can both really enjoy it. Looking down I realise she is only wearing trackies. I smile to myself and think "easy access" and slowly slip my fingers under the waist band and cup her over her underwear. She suddenly gasps and sits up straight realising that this was my plan all along.

"Relax baby, this is going to make you feel so good!" yes, I have a big ego get over it.

"No" and she tries to remove my fingers but I hold them steady and giving her my best pout and puppy dog eyes. I'm so sure she'll give in when:

"No! You can wait until we're in the hotel room". I go back to putting when she continues "you can do anything you want to me and I'll gladly participate, even return the favour". When I smile she carries on again "you can touch me anywhere, lick an suck me anywhere, fuck me all night long" when she finishes I practically come right then.

She strokes my face "Can you do that for me baby, can you wait" I nod to this and remove my hand. She replaces the empty space where my hand used to be with her own, her head flies back and she groans. She removes her hand and the next thing I know her finger are in my mouth and I'm sucking at her sweet juices. She removes her hand and begins kissing me taking full advantage of my still open mouth by sucking at my tongue. She pulls back, does her shirt buttons back up and gives me a quick peck on the lips and then rests her head on my shoulder, whispering an "I think I'll sleep until we get there".

I sit there stunned until I feel Chelsi move next to me look at her and she smiles.

"It stinks of sex. What have you two been doing?" and with that she turns back around and I grown frustrated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the journey was completely uneventful; apart from Ashley nearly breaking my hand during landing. We get off the plane and grab our suitcases, each of us having a respectable case and one piece of hand luggage each, except Madison who, this is no lie, has three suitcases.

We find the coach and I sit down and my brother sits next to me, for some reason thinking we need to spend some time together because I must be missing him. I give Ash an apologetic look which she smiles at and just sits next to Aiden. Glen begins to talk my ear off about all things he finds interesting. He's always been a bit upset that we never got time to bond and talk about girls since he found out I was gay, but I wanted to spend as much time with Ashley as possible. I think about how close Glen and I used to be and I honestly miss spending time with him, he was always good to talk to, he's funny and good in a crisis. I think this holiday would be the perfect opportunity to spend more time with my big brother.

When we finally arrive at the hotel I'm exhausted. We all find our way to our respective rooms: Glen and Aiden, Madi and Chelsi and Ashley and I. The rooms are massive, no lie they're the size of a small house. It has a huge king size bed and I can tell me and Ashley are going to have a lot of fun on that.

As Soon as I lie down Ashley runs into the bathroom, "Stay awake, baby. Remember what I promised you" she calls through.

I remember exactly what she promised me but it was thinking about that promise which kept me awake all night on the plane. So I guess this is karma getting its own back on my girlfriend.

The next day I wake up alone in the bed. No girlfriend, I'm all cold and alone. I look at my mobile and see that it is around two in the afternoon, wow, I really needed that sleep. I have three missed calls and four unread texts, which surprisingly none of which were from Ashley. The most recent is from Chelsi saying they are all down by the pool and I should come find them when I'm awake, I listen to that message and ignore the rest.

I shower, get changed into a black bikini, tie my hair into a messy bun and look myself over in the mirror thinking 'damn, I look hot' Ashley will have me back in this room as soon as I get down there.

I find them down by the pool in their own little corner. The boys and Chelsi are splashing in the water, whilst Ashley and Madi sunbathe by the pool. I suddenly find myself glued to the spot. My baby looks so hot, lying there in an ocean blue bikini. I can't help myself and I look up and down her body thinking about all the things I want to do with it.

"you're finally awake then, sis" Glen shouts from the pool. I go to give him the middle finger, but realise that most of the people are in fact children, so think the best idea would be to ignore him.

I walk up to the girls "hey". Madi looks up brightly and smiles, "hey, Spence, how'd you sleep?"

"Good thanks. I really needed it" I say back sitting on the edge of her sunbed. I am slightly annoyed Ashley hasn't even acknowledges me yet but I'll play along with her game, "how long have you lot been up?"

"A few hours, did you not sleep at all on the plane? You're usually a good flier".

"I know, I just had a lot on my mind" I say this looking directly at Ashley but cannot read her expression because o her sunglasses. But I know she is listening in to our conversation.

"Ok, well I'm not sure I want to know what those things were. I knew those moaning noises were you two" she pulls a disgusted face, getting up out of her seat, walks over to the others and does a perfect dive straight in. I know it is like incest but at times I can't help but think she is so hot!

I take up her seat and lie on my back making sure to keep my eyes away from Ashley I stretch out my muscles and my back cracks. I turn around and catch her eyes on my breasts, she really cannot resist them, when she sees me looking she turns her head away and pretends that she wasn't. I'm thinking I should probably get this over with and apologise. Get things back to normal.

"Ash, baby please look at me" I plead and she slowly turns her head. "were you not even going to say hello?"

She just looks at me and says "Hi" god she can be so stubborn sometimes. I move over onto her lounger with her and gently kiss her should. "I'm sorry about last night, I was just so tired and couldn't help it. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, ok?"

She gives me a soft smile and nods, I whisper a "Good!" into her hear and cuddle into her. She moves back and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and then proceeds to put them all over my face; on my forehead, my cheeks, the end of my nose and then again on my mouth and then she rests my head back on her shoulder and cuddles me into her side with her arm around me. After a while she whispers "I was never really mad. I was always going to forgive you"

"Do you want a drink, Spence?" Ashley asks me. We've been in the same position for the last ten minutes just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll get them. What do you want baby?" I say back to her and she replies with a bottle of water.

I get up and walk over to the bar, where I see that Glen and Aiden are already there chatting up a group if girls. I stand by Aiden and say help he turns around with the biggest smile and greets me warmly, asking if I had a good sleep. I order the drinks and we share a bit of banter. When the drinks arrive he turns around to introduces me to the girls when I notice a few guys in there that Glen is chatting to; maybe they are just trying to make friends. Anyway Aiden make his way through the group, struggling with a few names but they help him out. I smile as each says hello; but there is only a couple of them that stand out.

A tall blond haired boy, James I think his name is, anyway when he was introduced he gave me what I am sure is meant to be a charming smile and he grabs my hand and shakes it giving me an "it's very nice to meet you". I just give him a smile back; thinking that I'm going to have to watch out for him.

The second person that I notice was a girl, who just wave at me when Aiden called her name, which he didn't need any assistance with. She was one of the first to be introduced and she gave me a look that I can't really describe, let's say it was intense. Anyway after the introductions our eyes meet a couple of times and I can't help but be drawn in, but each time I manage to break eye contact I glance back up and she's still staring at me; this makes me smile. Let's just say this girl make me feel something different, nowhere near as good as how Ash makes me feel but still. It's this though of my incredible hot girlfriend, half naked and all alone that draws me back over to her.

I sit down in the same position as before and she thanks me for her drink with a kiss, which I try to deepen but she doesn't allow it.

Come on. Let's jump in the pool". She says grabbing my hand. We walk over to the edge and jump in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I'm getting used to the warm refreshing waves of the water when all of a sudden Ashley splashes me with water.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that" I tell her but before I can splash her back, Madi and Chelsi unleash a surprise attack and Ash swims off. I chase after her and when I finally catch up I lift her and she wraps her legs around my waist not even bothering to struggle anymore, wrapping her arms around my neck she kisses me on the lips moving to my jaw line and then down my neck. She then pulls away and gives me the cutest smile which I return and we just stare into each other's eyes.

"Watch me do a dive" I tell her.

She replies with an "Okay" and watches me as I get out of the water. I'm at the edge of the pool when I feel someone lift me from behind and throw's me into the pool. I let out a scream as I hit the water and Aiden enters the pool straight after; I hit him on the arm.

"Aiden, you ruined it I was going to do a dive".

He and the others just laugh "Aww, Sorry Spence". He says showing no remorse. Then Glen jumps in as well and we all have a huge splash fight.

After a while each of us gets bored and leaves the pool. I was walking over to my seat, when I notice the group from earlier sitting with the gang and I guess we're stuck with them.

As I walk over to sit with Ashley, I feel hands on my waist pulling me over. "Come and sit over here with me babe" it was James the tool from earlier.

"No. Thank you" I say trying to be polite but he doesn't get the message and wraps his arms tighter. I start to struggle slightly knowing I have to get him off before Ashley notices for his own sake because he wouldn't be able to walk after she's through with him. I'm beginning to get really annoyed, and then someone grabs my wrists and slaps the tool across the face.

"Get the fuck off her James" she says aggressively and pulls me up I stumble slightly but she puts her hands on my waist to support me. When I notice it was the girl from earlier.

"Thanks" I whisper

"No problem" she replies and starts to stroke her fingers along my hipbones. She continues to look into my eyes and I can't help but be drawn in. I come to my senses and step back out of her grasp, not being deterred by this she takes another step forward moving closer into me. I decide to move completely out of her reach and lie down next to Ashley; thankfully she didn't notice the exchange.

She wraps her arms around me and turns her head around so she's facing me. I lean forward into her and kiss her and she responds by licking my bottom lip and I allow her tongue into my mouth with a moan. Putting her hand on my face she strokes my cheek tenderly and pulls my head closer and presses her our lips together, after a few moments she pulls away taking my bottom in between her teeth and bites down this causes me to groan at the slight pain and she then apologises by placing gentle kisses along it.

I want her so badly right now and I know this is completely because of my need for Ashley but I can't help but feel happy that this girl has been watching us the whole time. I turn my head around and notice a hint of jealously in her eyes; I smirk at her and then look back at Ashley who has a content look on her face. Moving myself closer I bring my hand to her left leg and lift it in between both of mine and I know she can feel my wetness on her thigh because I can see her smile. Slowly I start to move my hips and grind down into her leg.

"Really? Right here Spence". She questions.

"Yes! Right here Baby" I reply without hesitation. We are right in the corner of the group and no one is paying attention.

I move my hands in between her legs and start to rub her mound, she groans and I know she's enjoying this just as much as me. I move my face to her neck and start nibbling along her jaw line. Stopping I begin to suck at her earlobe. She begins to buck her hips up against my hand and my hips continue to rock into her creating a rhythm. As our actions become more frantic we start breathing more rapidly. She's been relatively quiet so far but I know it's only a matter of time before she can't hold it in any longer.

"Spence. Please. Go faster!" she gasps out and I move my hand faster and harder against her.

"Okay baby. Are you going to come for me?" I ask her and she tries her hardest to nod. I can tell she is close and I take this moment to slip my fingers through her bikini bottoms entering her wetness which now covers the length of my fingers.

"God! Baby. You're so wet" I tell her and she groans. After a few more thrusts she barely manages to control her moan as she cums all over my hand, her head flying backwards. I cannot hold on any longer and soon follow her.

After a few minutes of silence I remove my fingers and suck them deep into my mouth while she watches and we star directly into each other's eyes; I can see her desire and the depth of her love. After sucking my fingers clean she kisses me deeply our tongues moving and rubbing against the other. Then we lie back down and it's only when we relax that I notice those eyes still on us. She had moved position and is now sitting next to her friends but I know she has been watching this whole time. Looking closer and taking more notice her pupils are completely dilated and her eyes are black. Someone obviously enjoyed the show; after a few seconds she whispers in her friend's ear and gets up and walks away with her legs in an uncomfortable angle. I then notice the girl she whispered to smiling at me and I realise we both know what her friend has gone to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After our escapades we decide to go back to the room to freshen up before dinner. We decide to all meet up in an hour which is why Ash and I take separate showers otherwise we would never leave. We walk down to the restaurant holding hands and meet up with the group. We have dinner just the six of us even though Glen wanted to invite his new friends along.

The conversation at the table is your usual first night chit-chat: the weather, the hotel, the food, plans for the next two weeks, etc it's all very mundane, I look over at Ashley and she's just staring at me, I smile at her and she returns it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Spence" I give a shy smile and can feel my cheeks turning red. She reaches out and gently strokes my cheek "and I love it when you blush" she says leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss on the forehead. I turn back to the group and notice them all smiling us; if possible I turn even redder. Then Glen starts waving to behind my shoulder, I turn and see those eyes again but this time when they try to maintain contact I ignore them and turn back to gaze into her eyes.

"I love you so much Ashley, my life would be nothing without you" it's her turn to blush but I just forward and kiss her. After we return back to our dinner, the food at the hotel restaurant is buffet so we can eat as much as we want; so I'm not surprised when Ashley goes back for dessert twice, that girl can sure eat.

"What, I'm hungry" she squeals when she catches me staring and this just causes me to laugh.

We decide to stay at the hotel bar tonight. The legal drinking age in Spain is eighteen but us being the genius' that we have got fake ID's and we truly look older than we actually are. We are sitting near the pool table where Aiden and Glen are playing a doubles match against a couple of guys: Ryan and Sam I think their names are.

Ashley and I are sitting together with Chelsi opposite, Madi is flirting with some guy in the corner and there's a few more of their group scattered around making conversation. James the tool from earlier walks over to us, he walks past and gives me a wink, whilst he goes he goes to sit next to Ashley. I choose to ignore him; he must have some arrogance to think he's going to get me after what happened earlier. But I listen to him introduce himself to Ash and start a conversation with her. I look over at him and he just smiles at me and moves in closer to her and surprisingly she doesn't make any attempt to move away. I turn away and pretend to become engaged in what Chelsi is talking about but keep one eye on my girlfriend. I notice my drink is almost empty, so I lean over in Ashley's ear asking if she wants another drink. She replies while laughing at a joke the tool just told and asks if he wants one.

So here I am getting the drinks for my girlfriend and her new 'boyfriend', ok so I'm exaggerating a bit. I'm waiting for the drinks when someone sits down next to me I look over and it's 'her', so I still don't know her name.

"Its Amy" she says almost like she is reading my mind.

"Amy" I repeat

"Yeah Amy, do you like it?" she asks with a smirk

"It's ok. I've heard better" I say trying to act nonchalant

"So, why aren't you with your girl right now?"

"She's busy" I reply with a shrug

"Well, I'll keep you company then" she says moving her stool closer to mine so that our shoulders are brushing. She calls the waiter over and orders 6 shots; we're having 3 each apparently. I know that I should just walk back over to my girlfriend but something is keeping me here.

We down our shots and then we have some more and some more and then we have the drinks that were meant for Ashley and then some more shots. We've been at it for around an hour laughing and joking our bodies getting closer each minute. As it happens Amy is actually great fun, she's clever and quite charming.

Then I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind and I relax into them with a smile on my face and in an instant Amy's demeanour changes.

"What happened, babe? You went to get drinks over an hour ago"

"So you finally noticed. Did you?" I splutter out at her. In case you hadn't noticed I am pretty wasted by now and when I drink I get feisty.

Fortunately Ashley knows just how to handle me "Aww baby, are you in a mood with me" she says kissing my shoulder.

"No" I say back she just laughs and moves her kisses along my neck and I relax back into her.

"How about you get those drinks that you owe us and bring them back over" and with that she walks away

I look back over at Amy "See that's what having a partner does to you ruin all your fun"

"It wasn't like that. She loves me" I reply with a smile

"And you're telling me you love her and are ready to spend the rest of your life with one girl"

I reply with a yes, she doesn't believe me and moves her hand so it's stroking along my arm. She leans forward and whispers into my ear "well I'm pretty sure that if you didn't have a girlfriend we would be fucking in my hotel room right now" she finishes biting my earlobe.

"Stop!" I try my hardest to sound composed.

"Why? You want it. I want it. It's inevitable. I think we would be great together" she leans in even closer and licks my neck. I move away from her and grab Ashley's drinks and make my way back to my girlfriend, who barely even acknowledges my return. After a few minutes I look back over and try to find those eyes looking back at me. They're not there; she's sitting in the same place but has moved onto a new girl. I lean forward tell Ash I'm going back to the room and leave.

I don't know how long I had been asleep fir but it must have been a couple of hours when I felt a naked body slide in next to mine. I turn over hoping to go back to sleep when I feel hands slide up my stomach to my breasts and start massaging.

"Ash stop. I'm tired" I whisper as she starts kissing my shoulder.

"Spence please. We'll sleep afterwards. I need you" she pleads into my ear and I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

She rolls me onto my back and gets on top of me, our bodies are so close together and I can't help but pull her even closer, all thoughts off sleep behind us. She starts kissing me and moves down to my stomach and bites and sucks across it.

"I love your tight abs, Spence" she breathes into me and moves her mouth upward and takes my nipple into her mouth and starts sucking it and this make me release a groan. She returns to my mouth and our tongues mix together. I feel her fingers slide down the length of my body and she roughly puts two fingers between my legs and starts stroking my clit with her thumb. She continues shoving her fingers inside of me and moves them faster. I'm not sure how much more my body can take and she must realise this because she starts to grind herself onto me and I feel her wetness on my thigh.

She stops kissing me as we feel our orgasms coming closer and I move my mouth to her neck and start biting and sucking on it. This must turn her on even more because she shoves her fingers even deeper and I groan.

"Oh! Ash I'm so close" and then I scream as I come and pant as I feel the aftershocks. She continues to move her hips into me and she orgasms shortly after me. We la in silence for a few minutes and I realise she must have fallen asleep on top of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up in the morning, laying on my back with Ashley's arm resting across my stomach with her face turned towards me. I just lay there watching her for what feels like forever, looking at every crease and curve, all the features of her face. That's when I realised I was pissed at her after last night. She spent it paying no attention to me, I mean we barely spoke to each other and when I finally started having a good time with Amy she comes over and gets all possessive. When she was the one all over another person; just because we had sex last night doesn't mean I'm automatically going to forgive.

Anyway she slowly opens her eyes and moves her hand off of me to rub them and then she smiles at me proud of herself that she has caught me staring at her. That's when I look away and roll over onto my side facing away from her.

"Good morning to you too then" she says with an annoyed tone.

"Morning" I reply bluntly. I feel the bed shift and can feel her towering over me and staring at the back of my head. She reaches over and starts stroking down my upper arm with her hand; giving me a kiss on the shoulder at the same time.

"Hey, What is the matter?" she asks me concerned.

I reply abruptly with a "nothing, I'm fine", shrugging her hand off of me I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom looking the door behind me.

…...

I walk out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel after my nice long shower because being the genius that I am I forgot to take clothes with me. The first thing that I notice is Ashley sitting up against the headboard with the quilt covering her body and tucked underneath her arms.

"What was that about?" she asks me with a confused expression on her face; the one where she scrunches her eyebrows together and that's where I nearly give up but I don't.

"So you actually want to have a conversation with me now, do you?" I reply raising my voice slightly.

"I thought we sorted this out last night!" she matches my tone and when I don't reply she carries on "we were perfectly fine, sitting there having pleasant conversation when you walked off in a mood and never came back with the drinks."

"you paid no attention to me the entire and then all of a sudden you come over when I am actually enjoying myself and act all possessive. Is that all you want from me? Me sitting by your side all the time so that you can give me attention when you feel like it" I say to her in the same raised voice.

I really didn't want this to turn into an argument and apparently she feels the same because she gives in. "OK. I'm sorry. Come here." I slowly walk over to her where she is now sitting on the edge of the bed in just her bra and pants. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I thought we were having a good time and then I look up and you're by the bar with that girl all over you".

"Were you jealous?" I interrupt her with a smirk on my face, which she then returns and I know that the argument is over and we're now simply playing about.

She smiles back at me "Of course I was. Your mine and the way she was looking at you, I had every right to come over and take control of you".

"Well you have nothing to worry about. Your the only girl that I look at" I say sweetly as I lean forward giving her a peck on the lips. She reaches forward taking my face in her hands and continues the kiss and suddenly I feel overpowered by her scent, she moves her hand until they're threaded into my hair and she tugs with desire. As I release a groan opening my mouth she moves her tongue in and ours duel together. Then without control my stomach makes a massive grumbling noise and she pulls away from me but I follow her mouth not wanting it to end but to carry on with what we had started last night because that really was not satisfying enough.

But she just giggles at my eagerness "we should really feed that tummy of yours before it starts getting angry" she says playfully and rubs her hand on it around in circles. She gets up off the bed and goes into the bathroom to have a shower of her own and I move around to get changes, deciding on something very loose and short that will definitely set Ashley's libido on fire, not that I really need to do anything for that to happen.

I look over when I hear the bathroom door and my mouth drops in shock. Ashley has had the exact same problem that I did with not taking a change of clothes in with her, but seeing as we are no longer in the midst of an argument she has come out with no clothes at all on.

"Control yourself" she demands, while looking at me seductively making me unsure of whether that was a joke of not. So I try my best and just sit there staring at her, my gaze drifts up and down her body and as I look at her gorgeous features I imagine little scenarios of what I would do to the different parts of her body, not going into too much detail I can tell you there is a lot of licking, biting and sucking involved. But looking past that the only other thing I can think is how beautiful she is, I have never seen another woman like Ashley and I live in California now which is full of pretty women. I think it is safe to say that she has a figure that almost all women would die for, she puts me to shame. The best thing about this is that it is all mine, I could get away with doing anything I wanted to that body, I mean if I asked nicely.

Before I know it she is back in the bathroom getting ready to leave, so I'm guessing that she was being deadly serious. When she leaves the room again, I look back over her body she decided to do the same as me and has as little clothes as possible on; I guess it is very hot outside. We just stand there frozen for a moment looking into each others live and smiling at each other and I bite into my lower lip.

When she breaks eye contact "shall we head down then, I know your probably starving" and we walk towards the door and leave the room.

…...

We head down to the hotel restaurant together holding hands and find the group all sitting at a table with their new friends. Anyway they look as though they are having a great time, so I begin walking up to the table to join in all the fun when I feel Ashley pull on my hand and lead me too a separate two seater table in the corner.

She pulls out a chair for me and tucks it in then takes a seat opposite me; her chivalry causes an instant smile to cross my face. "Why are we over here?" I question her and she replies with "I want you all to myself. Wait here I'll get us some food" and she walks off.

I look over at the gangs table and see Madison trying to mouth something at me but I have terrible eyesight without my glasses so I just shrug my shoulders and smile at her.

"what are you smiling at, you goof?" Ash teases as she sits back down. I just shake my head at her comment and look over at the plate of food she brought with her and I must say I'm impressed with it. It's a plate pretty much full of American style pancakes covered in maples syrup and to make it healthy she's put various types of berries around the edge. She shuffles her chair closes to me and starts cutting the pancakes bringing the fork up to my mouth, which I open and she feeds me. As soon as I start chewing and taste the multiple flavours I groan in delight.

She smiles "That good, Huh!" she asks and I nod and return with "your turn". I take the fork and do the same to her, but the noise that she makes after this was just not expected, its the most erotic moan I have ever heard and she closes her eyes at the same time. I cannot help but reach my hand out to her cheek, and pull her towards me. If my girlfriend is moaning like that over a mouthful of food I need to taste it. So I peck her on the lips and hold her there, then I move my tongue and lick along her bottom lip and this causes her mouth to open and I take this opportunity to move mine into her mouth and suck on her muscle and this causes a similar moan, just not as intense. After sucking in as much as possible I move my tongue out and kiss her soft lips again and as I go to move away she grabs my head and holds me there.

"That was amazing" she whispers against my lips and we both smile "but we should probably eat the rest now" I nod in agreement and we carry on feeding each other. Playing and joking around with each other enjoying being together when she dips her fingers into the pool of syrup that has been left at the bottom of the plate and she drags it all around my lips and then takes it a step further by spreading it out to the space surrounding my mouth and then sucking her finger into her own mouth. She sits there grinning at me intently trying to figure out what my next move will be, I match her smile while she looks at me expectantly. Moving my tongue out of my mouth I lick my lips and making sure too get as much of it as possible, taking the rest from around my mouth by using my index finger which I then suck into my mouth, close my eyes and moaning and then move it to her lips where she begins sucking it in with a very fluid motion. She's looking intently into my eyes where her pupils are dilating and I can tell she is enjoying this. I go to remove it from her mouth but she just shakes her head and lifts her hands up taking a hold of my wrist which she brings closer to herself and after releasing my finger she kisses the palm of my hand, moving along to my wrist and then she pulls my whole body closer.

"Are you okay, Ash?" I question and she looks into my eyes nodding and says "yes, its just too much teasing. Can't handle it." and she moves her face into the crook of my neck and nibbles it until she finally bites down hard causing me to grown and move my hands to the back her head grabbing her hair and pulling her face further into me.

"Sorry baby." she grumbles into my neck and she then places small kisses to the same place. "its okay" I whisper back "but I think we need to go back to the room" I can feel myself getting more and more turned on and know I won't be able to hold back much longer, especially with the wetness that I can feel forming in my knickers.

Standing up quickly with Ashley still attached to my neck, I take her hand and drag her out of the restaurant walking as fast as possible; I wink at the others as I walk past who by the looks of it had not been able to hide their interest in mine and Ash's antics. We get to our door and I get the key out but find it difficult to actually open the door with Ashley behind me one hand on my waist and the other cupping me through my clothing, she increases the pressure, pace and direction of her movements and I really have no control at all. I lean my head back and she moves her mouth to it kissing up and down my jawline, moving onto the nibbling and sucking that she enjoys so much and this causes me too lean as far into her as possible. Its when she suddenly gets rough again and bites into a sensitive part of my neck that I both regain and lose control at the same time. I finally manage to get the door open but only because I realise that I want Ash to take me hard and rough against a wall. We stumble into the room and I kick the door shut behind me.


End file.
